powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Handshake
The day starts out with Dillon & Scott trying to prove who has the stronger car. Summer finally has to break up the man fight, as Doctor K has been calling for Dillon, but they couldn't hear her over the roar of their cars. When Venjix unveils his Noz Bot, Tenaya 7 is not impressed at all. This leads to Venjix explain how the Noz Bot is new tech, meant to replace old. Meaning Tenaya 7 is to be destroyed & replaced. Back at the Ranger's base, Doctor K tells Dillon that in order to successfully control his Zord, he must first master his Invincibility Shield. To do so, he must have absolute faith in the shield. So the training begins. The Grinders try to destroy Tenaya 7, but she proves herself worthy by defeating them. So instead of Tenaya 7 being destroyed, General Shifter is destroyed. Tenaya 7 is then ordered to find a way to get the Noz Bot inside the city, or she will be destroyed. When Dillon decides he's had enough training for the day, Dr. K shows that trainings is over until she says it is. The team is informed of a shield breach, and that Colonel Truman's forces are under attack at a power plant. With Dillon's car in the middle of a tire change, he's forced to ride with Scott. The team arrives, morphs and starts taking the Grinders out. Well, Ziggy is still getting use to it though. Per Doctor K's orders, the Black Ranger tries his shield burst, but it fails against Tenaya 7. Luckily the others blast Tenaya with the Road Blaster. But before she escapes, Tenaya 7 leaves a gift for the Rangers underneath Scott's car. At base, Dillon bluntly explains that it is not his suit that he doesn't trust, it's Doctor K. He says that since no one knows what Dr. K looks like or where he is, why should they trust him. When Tenaya 7 returns to the evil fortress, Venjix is ready to destroy her. Except she reveals the present she left for the Rangers. We see that Tenaya 7's hand, while being separated from her arm, can still be controlled by her. Once Tenaya 7's hand makes it into the Ranger Room, she is able to disable the shield, allowing the Grinders & the Noz Bot to enter the city. Before the team can speed into the city, they find themselves locked in. Ziggy points out that he thought he saw a hand activate the lock. When the hand gets up Scott's shirt, everyone takes turns trying to hit him with a pool cue. Gee, I bet that pool table came from Mr. Hartford's mansion. The team manages to flush it out of the pool table. But when the hand gets the laser torch, it's up to the Black Ranger to use his Invincibility Shield to stop it. And with an assist from Doctor K's fridge cannon, Tenaya 7's hand is taken out. The Rangers arrive in the city and hit the Noz Bot with the Road Blaster. The Noz Bot is supersized and the Rangers form the High Octane Megazord. But then the Drones are sent in to attack the Rangers as well. With the others needing backup, Black & Green summon their Zords. The new Zords destroy the Drones, and then attack the Noz Bot. And then the Super Saber Slash takes down the Noz Bot. Back at base, Dillon apologizes to Dr. K. But the Doctor says, "No, I owe all of you something". The K screens go off and the door the Ranger Room opens. Surprise! Doctor K is a woman.